


价格谈判

by BrokenMesa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender WOL, CEO Emet-Selch, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 伪替身, 光初代 - Freeform, 公式光, 总裁爱梅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: 原作：最终幻想14CP：公式光/爱梅特赛尔克警告：E/R/NC17，现代AU，狗血，希斯拉德出没注意。伪替身梗。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. 价格谈判

爱梅特赛尔克挤进他的阿斯顿马丁，头痛欲裂。  
现在他坐在副驾驶位置上，一般来说，他本人很少坐这个位置，通常副驾驶位置属于文件包、笔记本电脑或希斯拉德。所以他总觉得怪怪的。  
他从屁股下面摸出文件包，往后座一扔。  
“安全带。”某位临时司机指着他的胸口，好心提示道。  
他摸了半天，才摸到副驾驶的安全带在哪。酒精带来的眩晕让他很想吐。  
“你家在哪？”司机已经点了火。  
他白了司机一眼，对着中控台说：“导航回家。”大概是酒精上脑，吐词不清，AI一开始竟然没有识别出来。他又一字一句重复道：“导——航——回——家”，并且尝试无视司机的笑声。  
很快，屏幕上显示出了导航路线。  
司机冲着中控台屏幕，挑了挑眉毛。  
“亚马乌罗提？”  
“没去过？”  
“我们这边挺少有人去亚马乌罗提。”  
“也不是什么有趣的地方。”

“那些家伙……是谁？”他把车窗彻底打开，艾欧泽亚街区凌晨的寒风终于让他清醒了一些。  
“收保护费的混混。”  
“'保护费'？唔——我看着——像酒吧老板吗？”  
“哈哈你可不像。只是他们经常顺手牵羊。”  
“我钱包……没钱。”这是真的，他很少用现金。  
“在艾欧泽亚的人看来，你身上值钱的可不止是钱包。”  
他冲着司机看了一眼，这家伙正盯着前方的路，眼角有点发青，是被那群混混中最壮的秃头打的。  
“总而言之，谢谢你……大英雄。”  
“不客气。下次别再喝这么醉，尤其是在艾欧泽亚。太危险了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克回忆了一下刚才在那个破旧的酒吧里，除了有人把手伸向了他的口袋，也有人把手伸向了他的领带。不知他的司机先生说的‘太危险’是指哪一种，亦或是兼而有之？  
“亚马乌罗提也没那么好。”  
他把座位调低了一些，闭上了眼睛，很快他就睡着了。他很少在其他人眼前睡觉，但是今天他格外安心。也不知道从哪来的信任感。

“喂，醒一醒！到了！”  
“唔——”他挪了挪屁股，并不是很想起身。直到有什么冰冷无情的金属制品丢到他身上，砸中他的手，然后是那件羊毛外套，满是酒气，精准砸中他的脸。随即是开车门的声音，寒气从驾驶座的方向涌进车内。  
“嘶——”他倒抽一口冷气，真冷。他终于睁开眼睛。  
丢在自己身上的是车钥匙。  
临时司机从车头绕到副驾驶座，一把拉开车门。  
好吧，冷爆了。  
他把身上的外套裹紧了一些。  
“你该下车了。在车上睡一晚会冻死的。”那家伙絮絮叨叨的声音令爱梅特赛尔克耳朵发痒。  
但是他依然一动不动。  
他不想动。  
他能感觉到那家伙打算离开。  
如果他起身，那家伙就会离开。  
他不知道他会去哪里。显然刚才的酒吧斗殴已经让他失去了工作。  
这么晚了，他还能去哪里？  
可是他的确是准备走了。  
“喂，你该起来——”  
爱梅特赛尔克突然拽住某临时司机的手臂，一把捞住他的肩膀。  
他凑到他耳边说：“‘好人做到底，送佛送到西。’”爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己从未笑得这么无赖。他大概是真的醉得太厉害了。他从羊毛大衣内侧的口袋里摸到门禁卡，塞进了那人手里，摊手道：“你不能把我扔在车库就走，大英雄，我会冻死的。”  
他如愿看到了那家伙呆滞的凝视。  
不得不说，那双蓝眼睛真的很迷人。  
“你是说……让我送你上楼？”  
“有什么问题？”  
某司机沉默片刻，说：“你没有那种打个电话就来接你的管家什么的？”  
爱梅特赛尔克以为自己耳朵也被酒精给麻痹了：“很不幸，我没有。”  
“诶？我还以为亚玛乌罗提的大户人家都……”  
“世界并不是像电影里拍的那样。大英雄。”他一手搭着英雄先生的肩，一手带上了车门。  
“所以电梯在哪里？”  
“你按一下那个门禁卡上电梯的标志。”  
突然，他们脚下的地板都动了起来，围绕着停车位四周竖起了金属栏杆，整个地板伴随着引擎声开始加速上升。  
大英雄显然被这场面吓了一跳，差点没站稳，甚至蹦出了一句艾欧泽亚脏话。  
这场面十分滑稽，爱梅特赛尔克努力控制着酒意带来的爆笑欲望，郑重道：“欢迎光临寒舍。”

被称为大英雄的家伙此刻看着电梯四周不断往下飞过的金属结构，才明白他们其实根本不用下车，他也不用扶着这个神志不清的醉汉富豪傻傻地站着。  
醉汉似乎还挺乐在其中。  
爱梅特赛尔克。这是醉汉的名字。  
至少在酒吧点酒的时候递过来的名片上是这样写的。  
那时候他只觉得这个看起来很有钱的家伙和那家破酒吧格格不入，不论是一身昂贵的羊毛外套，还是额前那屡挑染的白发。他并没有把这个名字和大名鼎鼎的ES公司联系起来。毕竟谁也没有见过这家公司的大老板。直到这神奇的电梯开始运转起来，他才反应过来这一路上看到的各种带有“ES”字眼的路标和他身边这家伙的关系。  
“您是ES公司的……”  
“创始人。”那家伙又凑了过来，他醉了之后似乎特别喜欢对着人耳朵说话，仿佛生怕他听不见似的。还突然用手捏了捏他的下巴，“用不着对我这么客气。大英雄。顺带一提，你可以直接叫我‘哈迪斯’，这才是我真正的名字。”  
“哈迪斯？”  
“嗯。”醉汉显然很满意，甚至相当亲昵地加大了搂着他肩膀的手臂力度。尽管他想提醒一句“肩膀有伤，别用力。”酒吧斗殴中有个卑鄙的矮个子趁他不注意用椅子砸到他左臂脱臼，虽然脱臼已经被他自己掰好，但此刻青肿还未褪去。某人轻轻挨一下还挺疼，但是眼下他暂时不想去管它。

当然，还有什么比他今晚碰到ES公司大老板还救了他一命更离奇的事呢？

媒体们总是喜欢把ES公司的老板描绘成在商场心狠手辣的谋略家，以至于大多数人都以为他是个城府极深的变态老头。  
如果不是亲眼所见，谁也不会想到他也就三十多岁，还喜欢对年轻的酒吧侍应生动手动脚。

该不会是真的想上床吧？  
这想法从他被邀请上楼的时候就一直萦绕在他的脑海里。  
毕竟这位霸道总裁总是喜欢和他进行没必要的身体接触。而且那双琥珀色的眼睛盯过来时，哪怕隔着酒意，也感觉要吃了他一样。  
虽然总是被朋友们吐槽粗神经，但毕竟在酒吧工作了大半年，这种意图他还是能感觉到的——  
旁边这位很明显想睡他。  
换作平时他大概不会拒绝——得了吧，谁会拒绝和ES公司大老板上床的机会呢？就算他本人没掏钱买春，光这段经历在媒体那里就值一套亚马乌罗提的公寓。可是，眼下这不是个好主意。鉴于这位大老板喝得神志不清，不论谁在上面都很危险。万一他还有什么不为人知的怪异偏好就更麻烦了。

电梯终于停下了。玻璃幕墙随即打开。  
果然如醉汉老板所说，没有电影里那种迎来送往的管家，甚至连AI的声音都没有。显得这套顶层公寓安静得吓人。  
最抢眼的是客厅的落地窗，起初他以为只是黑色的玻璃墙，但是路过玄关时，爱梅特赛尔克摸了一下墙面上的某块凸起的玻璃板，姑且称得上是开关的玻璃板，黑色的玻璃立刻褪色，变成了全景落地窗，整个亚马乌罗提街区尽收眼底。  
黏着他的醉汉笑道：“风景不错吧？”  
他望着窗外灯火通明、霓虹闪烁，喃喃道：“是挺美的。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“谁不喜欢呢？”毕竟是亚马乌罗提。  
醉汉又笑了起来，整个身体都在抖。  
“你可以——唔——”  
话音未落，这个名叫哈迪斯的男人突然放开了一直抓着他肩膀的手，突然猫下腰，捂住嘴。  
“你没事吧？”  
他隐约听见这个男人蹦出了几个模模糊糊的音节。  
在酒吧工作了这么久，他立刻便明白：“想吐？”  
哈迪斯捂着嘴，点了点头，但依然没有抬头。  
“厕所在哪？”  
他顺着哈迪斯的手指看去，感觉这地方大得吓人。因为没开灯，他根本看不清厕所那个方向的情况。  
“我扶你过去。”  
他把哈迪斯的胳膊搭在背上，靠在他身上的躯体比刚才在电梯上时更软更热，以至于他下意识去摸了摸醉汉的额头，额前挑染的那一撮银发此刻因湿漉漉的汗水而粘在额头上。  
体温没什么异常。但体感似乎热了很多。  
那件看起来格外昂贵的羊毛外套也不知道被丢到哪里去了，领带不翼而飞，马甲也敞开着，他空着的手还在解衬衫的的扣子。  
前往洗手间的路该死得长——这套公寓到底多大？  
也许是因为太难受，哈迪斯边走边发出沉闷的哼哼，温热而充满酒精的呼吸也随之喷在他的胳膊上，很痒。

为什么这家伙一个人住这么大的房子？  
却连喝醉酒了也没人照顾他？  
明明是超级富豪，晚上却如此孤独？  
他槑头槑脑得思考起了这些问题。

爱梅特赛尔克看起来不太像是个缺伴的人。  
他出现的时候格外引人注目。一身昂贵的三件套，操着听不出哪里人的优雅口音询问“这里是不是拂晓酒吧？”以至于回答的秃头男人也一改平日无赖耍滑的调，变得彬彬有礼，虽然听起来假惺惺的。而当他胳膊肘撑在吧台点单时，着实暴殄天物，毕竟那吧台刚刚被人吐过口水。  
他那一双琥珀色的眼睛，自进门就一直盯着当班的酒吧侍应生看，毫不掩饰那钻人的目光。而且还边看边喝，仿佛侍应生是下酒菜似的。  
老板一度以为这人是来挖她家看板帅哥的星探，或者是失恋买醉的同性恋富豪。直到他喝完第三瓶，从兜里掏出一张只有公司名称的烫金名片，在背后匆匆写下一长串数字之后交给了侍应生，老板才露出了意味深长的笑容。  
他不是第一个向这位酒吧侍应生递出名片的家伙，作为这个酒吧干得时间最长的侍应生，早就习惯了被各种家伙塞纸条塞名片，他们当中有男有女，不过确实很少有像他这样富有的，他这样的人应该是别人塞给他电话才是正常展开。  
他把酒放在富豪的面前，拿起名片端详了一番。很明显，正面印刷的数字是办公电话，背面手写的应该是私人号码。字迹工整流畅，令人舒适。  
“我想您给我名片并不是我想的那个意思。嗯……爱梅特赛尔克先生？”他从名片上抬起了目光。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着他，刻意问：“你想的是什么意思？”  
“我不是男妓，而且我对约炮没有兴趣。”他把名片推了回去，就如同他以前做的那样，然后继续去擦高脚杯。当然这话是假的，他并不是没有约过，只是眼下一个不应该出现在贫民区的富豪找上自己，怎么看也不像是普通的约炮。出于某种警觉，他选择拒绝。  
这个富豪看着退回的名片，愣了一会，似乎想说些什么，但是张了张口，最后还是没说，端着酒杯走了。  
他松了口气，那时候他根本没想到后面他会出手救这个人。

费了三分钟，终于半拖半抱地把人带进了洗手间。  
哈迪斯一进去抱着马桶就开始吐。毫无ES公司创始人的模样。  
终于卸货的大英雄长舒一口气，给他倒了一杯水，还拿来了毛巾和毯子。  
鉴于他晚上喝下去的酒量，估计一时半会走不出这洗手间。  
不过，他自己倒是该走了。早就该走了。  
见哈迪斯吐得差不多了，他蹲下身，拍着哈迪斯的背，说：  
“很高兴认识你，哈迪斯。”  
他忍住摸摸醉汉脑袋以示友好和安抚的冲动，打算起身打算离开，然而衬衫一角确被哈迪斯拽住了。  
“别走。”  
这声音很沙哑，甚至还走了调。  
“别走。”  
他又重复了一次，这一次几乎是有些急切了。  
“还有什么需要我做的吗？”  
“待在这，别走。就够了。”哈迪斯抬起头，他的脸泛着红晕，连耳朵也红了，琥珀色的眼睛弥漫着湿雾。  
的确是醉得很厉害，没醉的时候看起来怪难伺候的样子，眼下却跟换了一个人一样。他挠了挠后脑勺，只好说：“好，没问题，我不走。但你得去床上睡觉。”  
“一起去吧。”  
他以为自己听错了。  
“你喝多了。”  
“我没有。”  
“你真的喝多了。”  
“我没有。”  
“每个醉鬼都这么说——唔——”他还没说完，湿热的嘴唇贴了上来。  
这个吻夹杂着酒精、香水、和大概也许是呕吐物的味道。最奇怪的是，他竟然没感觉到反感。对方的脸又烫又湿，舌头灵巧地撬开了他的牙关。炽热的舌头探进去，直接把他亲硬了。  
显然哈迪斯也知道他的身体有了反应，边亲边用手隔着裤子布料捏着他的下体，等他们的嘴唇分开时，那顶帐篷已经相当可观。  
就在醉汉的手指准备拉开最后那条裤链时，他抓住了那只迫不及待的手。  
“你确定吗？”  
“我很确定，我想和你来一炮。”  
“也许你会后悔。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“至少别在这里。”  
“我觉得这里挺好的。我想在镜子里看到你干我的样子。”  
“你……想在下面？”这倒是有些出乎意料。  
“没错。”某个富豪歪了歪脑袋，酒意让他半合着眼睛，仿佛没有理解他这个疑惑一般。“你不喜欢？”  
“上下我无所谓，听你的。但是必须得在床上。”

事实证明他的固执是正确的。虽然他并不是第一次和男性做，但是这次应该也是最激烈的一次。通常来说他本人对于做爱时“用力”“再快点”“再深点”这种骚话只当是个情趣——他并不是那种发起情来毫无节制的人，但是这次有些特别，一来是对方确实挺强势，不论是在床上还是在其他意义上，这极大刺激了他骨子里的某种难以言喻的征服欲。再者，他们都知道这只是一次临场做戏，过了今晚他们大概只会形同陌路。至少，他自己是这样认为的。

两条肌肉紧致、锻炼地恰到好处的腿被他完全打开，架在他的肩膀上，碰到了他受了伤的地方，但是眼下他顾不上这些。粗壮的阴茎在紧致的小穴进进出出，根部的囊袋碰撞在湿漉漉的臀肉上，发出啪啪声，小穴中的肠壁随阴茎出入的节奏一吸一放，爽得让他也跟着低吼起来。身下的家伙仰着头，反弓着身体，露出酒意和情欲染红的脖颈，被唾液浸湿的粉色乳头在齿痕中高高挺立着，在前戏中，这里被照顾得非常到位。而一直被忽略的另一根阴茎此刻也涨的又硬又红，跟着交合的动作拍打着小腹的肌肤，直到某次忽然加深的突入直接让它释放，白色的浊液喷溅在二人下腹，和汗液交融在一起。  
他没有因此停下腰腹的力度和节奏，只是笑了笑，“看来不用我来帮你了”。  
“你以为谁都像你一样？简直是……哈……发情的公熊。”  
为了回应这个比喻，他故意更用力地顶了顶，还埋头在那完全暴露出来的脖颈上面咬了一口，又软又热的皮肤下面是快速跳动的脉搏。  
他原本并不打算这样做——作为一个合格的一夜情对象，显然不能搞出这种第二天可能会被其他人看到的痕迹。  
只是在那一瞬间，他忽然无法抗拒这个欲念。  
“抱歉。”他盯着那个齿痕说，在恍惚中思考着总裁大人会不会明天起床看到这个痕迹然后把他的名字列在追杀清单上。  
哈迪斯会记得他的名字吗？  
亦或者只记得是某个艾欧泽亚酒吧的侍应生？  
而且大概率是“前侍应生”，他不确定自己还能不能保住那份工作。刚才的骚动太大了，虽然老板对她很好，但不排除今天被他胖揍的人后面还会去找他。  
“你在想什么？”不知道是不是自己的思绪扰乱了原本的动作，他身下的人发现了他在分神，并且毫不客气地用腿顶了顶他的腰。  
他又一次道歉，准备重新找回刚才的节奏，却被身下的家伙推开了。  
哈迪斯换了一个体位，跪趴在床上，“我受够你的蠢样了。”说完他把脸埋进枕头，臀部却高昂着，把那涨红的穴口展露在他的分身前。“别道歉，干我。”从枕头里面发出的声音有些闷，但是很清晰。  
他再也没敢开口说话。  
这次，他们一起迎来了高潮。他一手扶着身下那家伙的腰，以便让自己的阴茎撞进去的时候能冲得更深，另一只手则照顾着哈迪斯的分身。原本他不敢这样，因为他并不确定哈迪斯是否更喜欢自己弄，总裁大人看起来像是那种会嫌弃他撸管动作不够好的人。但是当他握住那玩意时，他听见哈迪斯深深吸了一口气，似乎在忍耐什么，他的手动了五六下之后，哈迪斯便射在那昂贵的床单上。  
他自己也射在套里。  
贤者时间里，他们谁都没开口，互相倾听着彼此的喘息。  
在酒精和性的作用下，哈迪斯很快就睡着了，连被子都没来得及盖。而他则注视着天花板，尽管身心俱疲，却迟迟没有合眼。最后他从床下的裤子里摸出自己的手机，订了一个凌晨5点的闹钟，没声音，纯震动，他把手机塞进真丝枕头下面，一心祈祷第二天不会吵醒身边人。

爱梅特赛尔克，或者说哈迪斯，同样也在早上五点醒来。毕竟他从不设闹钟，也很少有床伴，身旁的动静再小也能惊醒他。睁眼后，第一反应就是去找那个蠢货大英雄先生。  
并不是说他昨天晚上活不好。  
事实上，昨晚的确爽翻了天。虽然有些不甘心，但年轻人真是精力旺盛。  
明明搞到1点，他竟然还能在早上5点就起床。  
他听见那家伙小心翼翼掐掉闹钟，偷偷摸摸下了床，还特地把地上的衣服拿到洗手间去穿。  
说真的，他真打算穿昨天那些衣服直接出门？  
他竟然真的以为堂堂ES公司老板会和随便一个酒吧侍应生一夜情？  
他忍了一肚子的火气和起床气，想在一个合适的时刻爆发。但考虑到难得碰到一个床伴如此完美。帅气寡言、器大活好，穿衣显瘦、脱衣有肉，还该死的有双迷人的蓝眼睛——说实话，当他看见希斯拉德那个神奇的新发明这么介绍他的预测恋人的时候心中压根没信，千百年来都没人摸透的情感怎么可能会被只有0和1构成的系统解析？结果被昨晚的欲仙欲死疯狂打脸。如果真的有什么内测评分，他真想给他好友兼合伙人的新发明打满分。

“你就打算走了？”他最后决定这么开口。  
洗手间的动静突然没了。过了两秒，某人从洗手间探出熊脑袋。“你醒了？”  
这不是显而易见，还用问吗。他挑了挑眉毛。  
他们尴尬地对视了两秒钟，那家伙的脸红了，摸了摸后脑勺道：“对不起，我昨天有些趁人之危。”  
他没想到这家伙一上来就道歉，一时间玩心大起。  
“我说过了，不用道歉。再说，你怎么补偿我？”  
这个问题显然超出了某个熊脑袋的处理范围，他当了机一般结巴着问：“补……补偿？”  
“是啊，补偿。”他自己也从薄被里起身，高级丝绸此刻已经沾满了昨晚搞出来的各种痕迹，脏的要命。他光着脚从衣柜里拿出两件干净的天鹅绒睡衣，穿上其中一件，然后把另一件朝还在发愣的家伙脸上丢了过去。  
“你先去洗个澡吧。”

当然这个澡也没安安份份洗。  
哈迪斯给他找来了更换的衣物、毛巾、牙刷之类的东西，然后怀着什么也没打算看的心思走进了浴室，可很不幸，这个浴室相当智能，有时候智能到让哈迪斯怀疑是不是被希斯拉德黑了，当他踏进浴室的时候，原本播放着古典乐的音箱突然开始播放靡靡之乐，歌词还特别下流，充斥着不明不白的喘息。  
水流声停了。  
“哈迪斯，你——”  
那人还没说完，话头就被吻堵了回去。  
接着哈迪斯也被拉进了浴池。

※※※

“嘿！我在新闻上看到你们的照片了！”希斯拉德快乐的声音从手机里传出。“在八卦板块。”  
“恭喜啊！大发明家，至少目前看来你的成果相当成功。”  
“‘相当成功’？我怎么感觉自己被冷不丁塞了一盆狗粮？”  
“没错，就是狗粮。”哈迪斯喝了一口他的新男友泡的咖啡。  
“要投吗？大老板？当初你可是说如果成功了就投一个亿哦。”  
“为了一个亿，你还真是拼了。说吧，酒吧那些人是不是你找来的？”  
“哎呀，这都被你看出来了啊！”  
“他们刚把我围着的时候我就看出来了。”  
“我只是看不下去ES总裁难得迈出勇敢的一步结果惨遭拒绝，然后增加了一些戏剧性而已。”  
“‘一些戏剧性’？”当时混乱血腥的场面又浮现在脑海，他扶了扶额头，算了算自己赔给酒吧老板和被打进医院的“演员”的钱。  
“我承认我真没想到他这么能打。”  
“我也没想到。这说明你的系统也不怎么完美。”  
“嗯？等等——”  
“考虑到我为你的‘戏剧性’支付的赔偿金，六千万，不能更多了。”  
“你不是在开玩笑吧？”  
“我从来不在价格谈判上开玩笑，我的朋友。”他又喝了一口咖啡。

20200418


	2. 临时停靠

爱梅特赛尔克猫在书房里，冗长的会议让他呵欠连天，感谢十二神，这是个远程会议，他不需要露面，不然以他这个睡眼朦胧的状态，可能那些人又会给无孔不入的八卦小报透露一些说者无意听者有心的小花边，然后被渲染成头条，闹上个三个月才消停。  
他的新恋情就是这种级别的头条新闻，被闪光灯包围的日子着实不堪回首。  
甚至还有制片人找上了门，说要拍电影，不厌其烦，直到他丢出了律师函警告，才终于作罢。  
真是见了鬼，现在的影视圈是没故事编了吗？  
更何况，他们也不过才一年不到，既没有什么股权纠纷、也没有什么三者插足，想来想去看点可能只有床戏，这拍出来有什么好看的？  
财务总监还在汇报项目成本收益分析，枯燥的图表映在他的眼睛里，然而他脑子里已经全是某人结实的胸肌、有力的手臂还有那迷人的蓝眼睛。  
那念头在脑海中挥之不去。  
好吧。  
也许，拍出来大概还是有些看点的吧。

爱梅特赛尔克离开会议室时，那家伙仿佛在门口等了很久似的，掐着点敲开门，给他送来晚餐和咖啡。  
动作还像以前在酒馆时那么标准，只是笔挺的衬衫马甲换成了爱梅特赛尔克买的黑色贴身T恤，布料下的腹肌、肱二头肌清晰可见，性感得要命，以至于爱梅特赛尔克忍不住在他靠近的时候摸了一把那干练的腰。他如今的“性福”生活全部有赖于这锻炼得恰到好处的身体。以至于这身体靠近的时候，散发出来的熟悉气味就好像兴奋剂一样，烧热了他的脸。  
“会议不顺利？”那家伙放下了托盘，浓缩咖啡的味道完全盖住了鸡胸肉沙拉的。“你看起来有些疲惫。”他正直地评价道，完全没发现自己此刻对于某位总裁来说就是行走的荷尔蒙。  
“不算太好……”爱梅特赛尔克心虚地端起了咖啡，温度刚刚好，他此刻希望那热腾腾的蒸汽能掩盖自己的尴尬。“董事会还是没能赞成去买希斯拉德的项目。”  
“但是你不是说我们就是被那个‘红娘系统’配对的吗？结果不是挺好的吗。”他耸了耸肩问。  
“个例并不能说明什么。他们希望看到群体数据。”他抿了一口咖啡，“那才是赚钱的地方。”  
没错，爱梅特赛尔克最终还是把初见那个夜晚的真相告诉了他的新男友：为了试验新项目研究成果而阴差阳错滚上了床单。  
好吧，甚至谈不上“阴差阳错”，而是早被别有用心的某人安排得明明白白。  
听起来很荒谬，可是当看到有人和自己配对结果各项指标几乎都是满分的时候，谁不会好奇呢？  
就结论而言，当时的评分还挺靠谱。虽然他们之前的生活圈毫无瓜葛，但是他们两人确实意外得挺合拍。  
比如，知道真相的酒吧侍应生完全没有被超神展开吓跑，反而在当晚更卖力地云雨一番，害得他第二天差点没能起床。如今，从各方面来说，他也几乎算是个完美男友——话少活好，帅气体贴，几乎弥补了爱梅特赛尔克常年单身生活的所有缺憾。  
“你有什么主意？”  
“让希斯拉德去想吧。我头脑没他强。”  
“他整天只想骗我的钱。”爱梅特赛尔克嗤笑一声。“一起吃？”  
“不用了，我本来晚上做了牛排。”他摸了摸后脑勺。“结果我吃了两人份，有点撑。”  
爱梅特赛尔克眨了眨眼睛，他看了看墙上的电子钟，才发现已经晚上十点四十分。  
很明显，他的新恋人在抱怨没能共进晚餐，但难得拐弯抹角说话的样子竟然还挺可爱。以至于让爱梅特赛尔克有些莫名开心。

不过，他还是奖励了恋人一顿深夜加餐。  
他趴在办公桌上，衬衫和马甲都没有脱掉，裤子也只是褪到膝盖处。一直让他浮想联翩的东西此刻就在他的身体里。  
只是似乎和平时不太一样。  
虽然主人努力隐藏，但是爱梅特赛尔克还是从过于均匀毫无波动的节奏里察觉到一丝异常。  
这家伙竟然在做这种事的时候分神？  
爱梅特赛尔克意识到的时候，起初有些郁闷，接着他有些恼火。  
他扭过腰，把他推开，然后起身吻这家伙。  
“你在想什么？”  
发愣的家伙茫然地盯着他的眼睛，过了一会又垂下了视线。仿佛不知道目光该放在哪里。  
“没什么。”他露出一个似笑非笑的表情  
“你撒谎的技术真的很糟。”爱梅特赛尔克报复性地用手掐了一把对方的家伙，它出来后一直保持半挺，这一掐害得某人倒抽一口冷气，蓝色视线的焦点终于回到了他的身上，一脸无辜，看起来充满了困惑。  
他刚才到底在想什么？  
前任？  
他应该不是一直独身。  
还是他在贫民窟的那些朋友？  
毕竟是他长大的地方。  
亦或是那些烦不胜烦的小报消息？  
他们真的烦人。  
不论是哪种可能性，都浇灭了爱梅特赛尔克的兴致。  
他推开了憨头憨脑的家伙，叹了口气：“如果不想，就不做。我的时间很宝贵。”  
他开始整理自己的裤子，动作比平时粗暴一点，他希望他发现这点，但是又庆幸他好像对这方面不太敏感。  
“哈迪斯，抱歉。”那家伙说。  
“我明白总是会有那么几天状态不好。”他背对那个人，摆了摆手，话锋一转，评价起了他的厨艺，尽力隐藏着自己的情绪：“顺便一提，沙拉很好吃。”  
他没想到这竟然是他最后一次吃这个人给他做的晚餐。  
第二天一早，爱梅特赛尔克就没能按时起床。  
六个月以来一直叫他起床的人离开了，悄无声息，没留下一点痕迹，他把整个房子整理得干干净净、一尘不染，连用过的毛巾都换成了新的。  
仿佛这间屋子从来没住过另一个人。

※※※

“‘我的时间很宝贵’？”  
希斯拉德已经把手里的冰可乐都放下了。  
“你真的这么说了？”  
“我知道那句有点……过分”  
“‘有点过分’？”  
希斯拉德几乎是发出了搞怪的尖细声音，表情夸张得就像那些电影里的加州女孩一样。  
“你简直像在对待一个男妓！那些媒体说的原来都是真的吗！”  
“我当时只是有点生气。”  
“‘生气’？好吧，我问你几个问题。如果你答得上来，我觉得我还能为你辩护。”  
“愿闻其详？”爱梅特赛尔克耸了耸肩。  
“他生日是哪天？”  
“……大概是7月？好像是狮子座的？”  
“他爱好是什么？”  
“钓鱼吧。”  
“你陪他钓过鱼吗？”  
“……公司的事情确实很忙。”  
“那么你们还一起做过什么？除了性和吃以外？”  
见爱梅特赛尔克半天没吭声，希斯拉德眉毛都快飞到天上了。  
“你不是吧？！”  
“怎么？”  
“你们都在一起半年了，至少也得一起去电影院看个电影什么的？”  
“有私人影院为什么要去电影院？”  
“那你们在里面一起看过电影吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“所以你还问我他为什么会离开你？说实话，这种情况只有机器人才会继续当你男朋友。你简直白瞎了我的研究成果！”希斯拉德歇斯底里地怒斥道。  
“算了，也没什么。我本来一直也是一个人。”  
“别欺骗自己了。我的朋友。”希斯拉德别有意味地眨了眨眼睛，他嗦了一口可乐。  
“他很像那个人，对吧？”  
爱梅特赛尔克闭上了眼睛，试图进行一次深呼吸。  
他的朋友就喜欢哪壶不开提哪壶。一直以来都是如此。  
而希斯拉德继续说：“当时看到结果我就挺惊讶，竟然还有这么像的人。”  
“他们不一样！”爱梅特赛尔克打断道，“根本、完全、彻底不一样。”  
“是的是的我知道，但他们依然很像。”希斯拉德眯起眼睛，仿佛在宣判似的：“你还是没走出来。”  
“够了。”他放下手中的酒杯。  
“你知道吗？爱梅特赛尔克，我认为他的做法十分正确。你们确实应该分开一段时间……”  
“我想你应该走了。”他下达了逐客令，他试图让自己的语气不要过于无情，那个人的话题是个禁区，哪怕是多年好友提起来也让他无法忍受。  
他咬牙道：“我们本来就不是同一个世界的人，或许本来就是你的系统出了问题，一个愚蠢的问题，希斯拉德，这个问题导致我们对彼此都有了不该有的期待。”  
希斯拉德扶额，摇了摇头，露出一副“我不想和白痴说话”的表情，扬长而去，留下了一杯还没有喝完的冰可乐。

※※※

现在他又孤身一人了。  
而且还是他自己活该。  
爱梅特赛尔克躺在沙发上，看着天花板发呆。  
那个人当初也是这样，他已经忘记当时他们最后到底是为了什么吵架，他当时甚至没来得及好好说一句再见。只记得那个人一边说着“等我回来”，一边拖着行李箱离开了他们蜗居的小屋子。  
然而这句话他没能兑现，这句承诺被一场空难终结。是的，没错，他和那个人的恋情终结于一场空难，仿佛上天给他们开了玩笑。  
那时候，因为那个人没有法定意义上的亲人，所以新闻上罗列出了他护照上的名字，希望能联络到认识这位不幸乘客的人。  
那天电视上滚动播出这条新闻时，爱梅特赛尔克并没有注意到。他正被老板叫到办公室长谈。他早已不记得谈了啥，只记得那场不愉快的面谈被警方的电话打断。  
作为紧急联络人，他从警方的电话里才知道发生了什么。

爱梅特赛尔克赶到葬礼现场时，他意外地发现很多人都到了场。尽管他一个人都不认识，但还是能从谈话能听出来，这群人里有那个人的同事、曾经的雇主、还有许许多多他帮助过的人。  
所有人都掩着面，一脸沉痛。  
只有他不知道该以什么身份露出什么表情。仿佛局外人一般。  
他就像被什么玻璃罩子罩在里面，外面发生的一切都无法感受。  
他甚至没有那个人已经死亡的真实感。  
“你就是爱梅特赛尔克？”当时有一位身材娇小的女性注意到了他。“我以前听他说起过你。”  
他看着这个一头银白色短发的女性，犹豫了一会，开口问：“您是……”  
“雅·修特拉教授，我是他的大学导师。”她的语气冷淡而克制，语音却是十分舒服的。“你和他不是一个系，估计不记得我了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克眨着眼睛，盯着那个女人灰白色的眼瞳，脑中散乱无序的记忆拼图逐渐拼接在一起。他想起来那家伙曾经和他说过他有一位博学多识的女性导师，仿佛会读心术一样，对察言观色极其拿手。  
“他虽然学业不精，但那时候还是帮过我不少忙。”她自然而然地引入了自我介绍。“所以，你们果然在一起了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克回过神：“你怎么会……？”  
“应该算女人的直觉吧？虽然你们表现得很克制，我感觉还是挺明显的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克发出了一声苦笑。  
“那时候我猜到你们可能是一对。”她露出一个浅浅的笑容。  
“您说对了一半。我们那时候还没有告白。我们毕业的时候才成了恋人。”  
他以为叙旧让他更加痛苦，但和这位教授交谈的时候，她的声音令人平静。  
他们聊了很久，从大学棒球比赛一直聊到当年校内疯传的八卦。  
临别时，她对爱梅特赛尔克说：“他已经不在了，但你不能溺毙在过去。他大概也不希望你这样。”  
她说完这句就走了。留下爱梅特赛尔克矗立在墓园门口，站了大半个钟头，任凭那寒风将他拖入孤独的深渊。

那之后，他辞了职，把自己关在屋里，两个月没出过门，起初还只是经常觉得那个人还与他一同生活，经常无意呼唤他的名字之后才意识到他已经不在了。  
再后来，他索性终日躺在沙发上，盯着天花板，让自己被抑郁、孤独和颓废活埋。  
直到希斯拉德强行撬开了门锁，在他条件反射去按报警器之前，把他拽了起来，按在电脑前，强迫他修改一份新拟好的商业计划书。  
“我的朋友，你得做点什么。你看起来糟糕透了，真的糟糕透了。”  
希斯拉德抱着手臂，摇着脑袋，用一种夸张语气这样说道。  
“帮我改改这个。也许你心情会好点。”  
这便是后来ES公司的起点。  
只是没想到，十年之后，他又身处和当年一样的境地。  
可这次，连希斯拉德也离开了。

※※※

拂晓酒吧里，所有人都看着他，睁大眼睛，仿佛见鬼了一样。  
一时间只剩下了那台破电视播放的无机质的新闻播音声。  
他其实已经习惯这样了，毕竟他也算是上过新闻头条的人。只是，他的绯闻知名度似乎在这里更高一些。  
“瞧瞧，谁回来了？”希尔达是唯一没放下啤酒杯的人，她扬了扬眉毛。  
“我……”  
“等等等等！让我们猜猜看！”塔塔露搓着手，激动道。  
“那家伙把你甩了？”  
“那家伙有什么奇怪的性癖？”  
“亚玛乌罗提歧视你了？”  
“ES公司其实是黑手党？”  
“是不是他对你太糟？”  
大家你一言我一语，兴致勃勃地赌他独自回到这个地方的原因。全然不顾他的脸色越来越难看，最终他忍无可忍。  
“够了！”——虽然他很想这样大吼一声，但是他最终还是默默走上了楼梯。毕竟就算他想解释，也解释不了什么，还不如给他家一个乐子猜猜看消磨时间。  
酒馆因他的回归热闹非凡，虽然话题的主人公早已离开了现场，没有一个人注意到他。  
除了老板本人。  
“你之前的房间已经是客房了！”老板的声音从楼下传来。“你可不能怪我，你又没付这三个月的房租。我们以为你不会回来了。不过你的东西我全都放在阁楼里，想着你可能什么时候会回来拿些有价值的东西。”  
好吧，老板至少还有点良心，没有全都扔垃圾桶。上次离开这里的时候太匆忙，什么都没准备就上了那辆该死的超跑，度过了像做梦一般的六个月之后，他再次掉回现实之中。  
“谢谢！”他说。

其实最初他就有隐约感觉到违和感，可是当他看到那个人的照片之后，“自己只不过是个替身”这一现实才变的那么清晰。  
他想过找个时间好好和爱梅特赛尔克谈谈，可是总裁大人总是很忙，而且，说实话，他甚至不敢肯定他到底愿不愿意和他谈。  
和真正的他，而不是那个人的影子。  
无法否认，这是个相当奢侈的想法。  
他是个贫民窟里长大的孤儿，而照片上的那个人看起来显然是个亚玛乌罗提人，受过良好的教育，和爱梅特赛尔克是同一个世界的人，也是应该和爱梅特赛尔克在一起的人。  
而他自己，不过是恰好长得很像那个人罢了。  
除此之外，无一是处。  
又能有什么好谈的？  
而且，除了上床以外，他们很少同处一室。一般也就是吃饭的时候，他会端着餐盘到他的办公室，防止总裁大人沉迷工作饿死自己。  
他不知道在他来这里之前，这份工作是谁在做，也许是无人机，也许是机器人，也许是其他长得很像那家伙的人。  
不过这些都不重要了。  
再长的梦也有清醒的时候。  
再敬业的演员也有想要休息的时刻。  
再舒适的站台也只是用来临时停靠。  
所以，他选择离开。或者说，选择了逃离。

深夜里，他铺开阁楼里那张已经有霉味的床褥，凑合着躺下，闭上了眼睛。  
好吧，无法否认，爱梅特赛尔克的卧室确实舒服得多。  
但他自己再也不会回到那个梦里了。  
他也不想再回去。  
至少，他认为他不想。

2020.07.02


End file.
